The Lost Hero
by OniHelix
Summary: Chrom and Robin meet an unusual warrior while investigating the rumors of a great hero in the village in which Robin was found, unconcious. But they unknowingly walk into a destiny from which none of them can escape, which will lead to saving the world, or destroying it.
1. The Man in Green

**Okay, I am now writing three stories at once, but for Fire Emblem! Look, I'm not one to get someone sold on something, so just read and enjoy. By the way, this is a little after the shepherds rescue Maribelle from Gangrel.**

**I own nothing from either Zelda or Fire Emblem. Cover by Kisarasmoon.**

* * *

The Lost Hero

Chapter 1

The Man in Green

Chrom and Robin were in a small village in the southern part of Ylisse investigating reports of a warrior protecting the settlements in that area. Of course, hearing of such a powerful fighter all by himself, they were going to investigate in the hopes of forging bonds with a new ally. But, they'll have to find him first.

"Chrom, do you think this guy even exists? I mean, we've been here for a few hours, and we haven't seen any traces of this guy! What if this was some joke, or a ploy to get this town noticed?"

Chrom agreed. "You would think that we would have met such a man by now. Well, I guess we got our hopes up for nothing. Let's get going, Robin."

Right as they were about to leave, they heard someone calling for help.

"R-risen! Risen everywhere! Just south of town!"

Chrom and Robin turned to see a massive group of armed risen about to lay seige to the town, or they would if it weren't for the man in-between.

Robin noticed immediately that he fit the description they received earlier perfectly. Taller than average, wearing green clothes, long golden hair, and a long sword and shield. But his weapons truly were peculiar... He then remembered he was standing alone against a whole risen army. Whoever this guy is, he's either nuts or very strong... He was hoping for the second option more than the first. The newcomer drew his weapons and stepped forward.

"You go no further! So much as another step will earn you your ends!" The Risen responded with nothing than a mere moan as they continued towards the small town. "Very well. You leave me no choice! Let it be known that I warned you of the consequences!"

With that, he began his assault. He charged the first swarm of the beasts, taking down any of them that got in his way. After he had slain a few of the monstrosities, the villagers began to cheer for the warrior.

"He's here! The Lost Hero is here to save us!"

"He's always there to protect us!"

Hearing the villagers say that stunned Chrom. He's done this sort of thing before? Interesting. If we could recruit this guy...

Without hesitation the warrior continued his attack on the Risen. He used moves the likes of which neither Chrom nor Robin have seen the likes of before. He used spinning slashes, rolling back-slashes, and powerful jumping attacks.

Chrom started smiling. _Oh, we are definitely recruiting him. _

OOO

After he single-handedly annihilated the army that threatened the village, the man sheathed his weapons and turned towards the forest, much to the displeasure of Chrom and Robin.

"H-hey, wait up!" They chased after this so-called "Lost Hero" to see if they could get some words in. It took them a while to catch up, and when they did, they could get a better look at him; He had long golden hair, pointed ears with blue earings, and startlingly blue eyes. He also wore a very peculiar sword and shield.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lost Hero, can we ask you a few questions?"

He turned around and crossed hs arms. "State your business. I need to find the Exalt of Yllise, so I need to hurry post-haste."

Chrom smiled. "Well, I just so happen to be her younger brother, so if you need a message sent to her, I'll get it to her as fast as I can."

The man's eyes glimmered with hope. "P-prince Chrom!? Oh, my most heart-felt apologies sire! Please forgive my dreadful manners!" He bowed as deeply as I could, prying a smile from Robin.

"Oh, I did the EXACT SAME THING! HAHAHAHAHA!" His sudden burst of laughter confused the Lost Hero. "Wow, what a coincidence!"

The hero looked furious. "How dare you even think of offending the prince with your vulgar display of la-" He was cut short by Chrom's fit of laughter.

"Am I missing something?"

Chrom spoke up after halting his laughter. "I've never been much for formalities, so none of that is really necessary. But may I ask your name, brave knight?"

The man nodded. "My name is Link. I have news of an assassination attempt on Lady Emmeryn. We must hurry to Castle Ylisse as fast as we can."

"W-what!? We better get going! Robin, ready our forces for whoever dares try to harm my sister!"

"Right! I will prepare everyone at camp as soon as possible." Robin hurried back to his camp as fast as he could.

"Link! Please come with me! We need to hurry ahead to protect Emmeryn!"

"As you wish!"

With that, they all set out to Castle Ylisse as fast as they could.

OOO

Once they got there, there was no one to be seen other than the servants. Chrom, as dense as ever, began questioning Link's knowledge.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? No one has reported any suspicious activity."

"He speaks the truth!"

Everyone but Link searched around for this new spectator. Who they found was a young man in blue with the exact same sword as Chrom.

Link seemed annoyed by the timing. "Marth! It took you long enough!"

"My apologies, Link. Chrom, this man speaks the truth. An attempt on Emmeryn's life will be made soon."

To give emphasis, he drew his sword. "If you need evidence, stay there."

As if on cue, an assassin jumped out of the bushes attempting to kill Marth, only he jumped high into the air and brought his sword down, instantly killing the murderer.

"I trust, this proof will suffice."

Unknown to Marth, second assassin jumped out to kill him, only Marth tripped over the fallen assassins sword, with the assassin managing to break Marth's mask, revealing him to be... a woman, and a beautiful woman at that. Link immediately ran up and bashed his shield into the offenders chest, running him through with his blade, and threw him over himself and drove his sword through him and into the ground.

Chrom was absolutely shocked. "Y-you're a woman?"

Marth turned around. "Yes, and quite the actor. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out 'till just now."

Link was running to the castle. "No time to talk! They are infiltrating the castle as we speak!"

Chrom went pale "Sister!"

All of them rushed inside to Emmeryn's side.

* * *

**And chapter 1 is done! Whew, it took me a bit to remember all of that about Awakening! As usual, please review and tell me what's up!**


	2. Protect the Exalt!

** Well, we are now going onto chapter two of The Lost Hero. So, it would appear Marth's a girl, and everyone but Link was stunned. It's as if he knew...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Protect the Exalt!

The moment they got into the castle, they could see some suspicious activity. There were shadows moving to and fro, as well as the sound of blades being unsheathed. The four warriors made their way to Emmeryn's room, and thank the gods that they made it there in time. Everyone else had set up their position's thanks to Frederick's nagging, so they were ready for anything. After they began to move out, they were stopped by a voice.

"Go now! I want to see the Exalt dead at my feet!"

One of the bandits was startled by this. "Whoa, did I just hear that right? We're supposed to KILL the Exalt? But she's such a nice lady... Sure, I'd rob her blind, but I'd never want to hurt her!"

The head of the assassins laughed, but he stopped laughing when he noticed a couple of, _off_ auras. One gave him quite the shock, while the other gave him great disgust. "Heh, I've finally found you. It seems fate is just piling the gifts before me!" But when he sensed the other, "NO! What is HE doing here!? Regardless, he will fall today as well."

Chrom ran through the halls towards the younger sounding voice, and what he found was a young Ylissian thief. He drew his sword and spoke to the thief. "Surrender your sword, or you surrender your life!"

The thief dropped his sword and held up his hands. "Hold it there, blue-blood. I'm not here to kill anyone."

"Yet you travel with a pack of assassins?"

The thief smiled. "It's not easy being a thief, you know. I have to take work where I can find it."

"So, might I persuade you to fight for the right side? I'll make worth your while."

"Well, I suppose I could..." -thump- "...W-what's that?"

Chrom was taken back by this. "Oh, just some sweets of my sister's, no big deal..."

"DEAL!" The thief seemed giddy at the thought of sweets.

Chrom was, however, confused. "You're willing to risk your life for a bag of... sweets?"

"The name's Gaius, but don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold later. Unless you've got more of these. HAVE YOU GOT MORE OF THESE!?"

Chrom was startled by Gaius's sudden outburst. "Uh, I'll ask Lissa..." With that, Gaius grabbed his sword and ran towards the heat of the fight, but quickly ran back three seconds later after almost being struck by an axe. "THIS IS WHY I ONLY PICK LOCKS, NOT FIGHTS!"

Chrom face-palmed. "Oh, gods, what have I gotten myself into."

OOO

Back at Emmeryn's room, things were going less eventfully. While a few bandits managed to get past Chrom's forces, they were no match for Link and Marth.

"So Marth. How are you holding up?" Link looked over at his ally.

"Oh, just fine. Nothing that could best me." She seemed proud to say it to her companion.

"Good. I don't like to see my friends hurt."

Hearing that last part shocked the young woman. "You consider me... a friend?"

Link was surprised that she questioned that. "Of course I do. I know you better than anyone else I know."

They paused their conversation to see at least ten assassins had snuck past Chrom's forces. Link was clearly annoyed.

"Not now, we were finally in peace! I suppose we must deal with our little intruders before we carry on any further, what say you?"

Marth nodded. "Agreed."

The bandits weren't happy to see that all that stood against them now were two young adults. But little did they know that they were also some of the best fighters Ylisse has ever seen. They charged, only to meet Link's and Marth's blades.

Link quickly took down three of the offenders using his spin attack, and turned towards two more and sheathed his sword. The bandits laughed.

"HA! Guess this kid ain't as stupid as he looks! Kill 'em quick boys!"

Hearing that last part terrified Marth. _No! There can be no mare death in my wake! _She turned to see two bandits close in on the unarmed figure of Link. Without warning, he drew his sword and flashed it at the assassins, only for them to tumbled to the ground, dead, much to Marth's relief. Marth quickly finished with the four she was dealing with and both warriors walked to the last one. Link grabbed him by the collar, and using an impressive amount of strength, lifted him off of the ground with little to no effort.

"WHO COMMANDS THIS?"

The bandit was terrified by Link's show of rage. "I-I don't know! We were all just hired by this guy in a cloak! None of us saw him face, or even know his name!"

With that, Link hurled the bandit away from both of them. "Leave, or suffer the same fate as your comrades."

The assassin nodded in fear and found the nearest exit and left.

Link turned to Marth, only for her to quickly embrace him, very tightly too. "Don't you EVER scare me like that AGAIN!"

Link hugged back, and nodded. "Don't worry. It would take more than Hell itself to take me away from you."

She smiled and let go, as did Link. There was a long bit of silence, but Link eventually broke it.

"Anyway, we should get back to Emmeryn's door. We can't let anyone through."

Marth regained her composure and agreed. "Right! We must get back to the matters at hand. Besides, we can discuss this back at camp."

Link blushed a bit at that last part.

OOO

Chrom and the others managed to take out most of the bandits, except for the leader. To their dismay, he seemed to be a very powerful sorcerer.

"NO! How could you have known the plan!?"

Chrom engaged the man in single combat. He shot lightning, but Chrom quickly dodged and slashed with his sword. The offender dodged, but tripped over the corpse of one of his assassins. Chrom took this chance and rushed in, delivering a mortal wound to the man's chest.

"I-impossible..."

After that, Lissa went around to see if everyone was okay, but the worst was a light cut on Vaike's chest. When she tried to heal it, Vaike ran off yelling, "Teach doesn't need your help with this!", which completely confounded her, so she went to check on Lon' qu. She did have a crush on him, after all. Chrom ran to Emmeryn's room to see if she was alive. To his relief, she was uninjured.

"Link! Marth! Thank you so much! You saved my sister's life! How could I possibly repay you?" Chrom was overjoyed that his sister didn't perish. Link just shook his head.

"All I need is the relief that the exalt still lives. That is payment enough."

Chrom nodded. "Well! Both a great swordsman and humble! You know, we could always use a new fighter in our army."

Link smiled, but turned down the offer. "While I'm honored, I'm afraid I can't. I have other things that I need to attend to. But rest assured, we will meet again."

Chrom was distraught, but he understood. "Very well. I will see you then, Link."

The two clasped hands and shook.

Robin came by then. "Oh. Hello Chrom, Link. Where's Marth."

Link looked annoyed. "She left already!? I told her to wait! Goodbye Robin, Chrom! We will see each other in due time!" He then ran off towards the castle gates.

Later on, as everyone was leaving, they saw Link and Marth talking to each other. Chrom let it slide this time.

OOO

The head of the assassins staggered away, slowly dying from the wound on his chest. As he was about to perish, he saw a figure, and it spoke to him.

"Validar..."

He was scared, as all he saw was an area of blacker darkness.

"W-who are, -grunt- who are you?" He had clearly lost an absurd amount of blood.

"Hehehe.. You know full well who I am, Validar. I am your only hope."

Validar's eyes grew wide. "Y-you?"

"Yes... I am death, I am despair, I. Am. Grima"

OOO

Back at Link's and Marth's camp, the two were getting ready to have their dinner. Link was the first to say anything.

"Marth? Really? Nothing less subtle than the name of the famed Hero-King of the sagas to go with?"

Marth looked annoyed. "Well, it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. And, it's not like Link was very subtle anyway."

Link raised his hands defensively. "Hey, you and I both know that's my birth name, and that it was also a name shared with Hyrule's greatest heroes; the Hero of Sky, the Hero of Twilight, the Hero of Time. The list can just keep going."

Marth just held up her hand and opened and closed it to mock Link.

"Hey, that is uncalled for. I don't care how royal you are, you need to start acting like it."

Marth laughed. "Actually, I'm just tying to loosen up some. I remain formal most all of the time. It's been that way ever since Grima was revived."

Link seemed somewhat remorseful of what he said. "I'm sorry, I just try to forget about Grima ever since he took my parents from me, just like everyone else..."

Marth realized she brought up something she shouldn't have. "That doesn't matter. We will stop him, and save all of the world from the same fate."

Hearing that gave Link hope. "That's right! I will cut that horrific monstrosity down myself if I have to, using this very blade." He drew a long sword with a blue, wing-shaped guard, green-wrapped handle, and a triangular symbol etched into the blade.

Marth drew her own. "And I will help you, with every shred of my being. So... how does a few sparring matches sound to you?"

Link nodded. "Exceptional. I have noticed that some of my attacks weren't as effective as they needed to be."

It was settled. Link and Marth were to spar, but little did they know they weren't the only ones around.

"He beat me, then he runs off to this place. Figures, he still needs to feel like a Hero. Whatever, it isn't like he'll win this time, or my name isn't...

Ganondorf."

* * *

**Oh, snap. G-Man just doesn't go down, does he. We'll find out what he means by 'this time' next time. Please review and say what's on your mind.**


	3. Incursion

**CHAPTER THREE! AWWW YEEEAAAH! But anyway please enjoy and follow along with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Incursion

Chrom had decided to move Emmeryn to the eastern palace after they had fended off the band off murderers and thieves.

"Emmeryn. I think you would be safer if you were moved to the eastern palace for a while."

"No, Chrom. I cannot just abandon my people."

Chrom was stunned. "But if you stay here, chances are you will probably die, and that would through our people into absolute chaos!"

That last part really seemed to change Emmeryn's mind. "Very well, Chrom. I will relocate to the east."

Chrom smiled knowing that he had won this little debate. "My troops and I will escort you there ourselves. Your safety will be our top priority."

"Very well, but don't die because of me. You know how much I care for all of you." She was intent on everyone's safety.

Chrom was also as intent. "Don't worry sister. No one will die getting you there."

OOO

On the way, the group noticed the Patriarch's strange behavior. Chrom was the first to say anything about it.

"Hey, Patriarch, is everything okay?"

He seemed very jumpy. "O-oh yes, fine. Just g-ghastly times these!"

Robin wasn't so sure. "Chrom, what do we know about him?"

Chrom was still pretty calm. "The Patriarch has been an ally of House Ylisse for years. He even led Emmeryn during the early years of her rule."

As if on que, several Plegian warriors came to confront them. Chrom drew his sword and stepped forward. "Plegians... I should have known... Phila! Take Emmeryn to the back of the column! We will fend off these Plegian dasterds!" Chrom gritted his teeth. _If we still had Link with us, these Plegians wouldn't stand a chance._

The Patriarch stepped forward. "Plegians! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! You are supposed to take me into your care!"

The apparent leader of the group called from the other side of the pass. "True, I have orders to protect a man. But I see no man here, only a pig who sold out his own sovereign! Don't you know what we Plegians do to traitors like you?"

The Patriarch was terrified. "Well, of course you- Uh, I mean, you let them go?"

The leader, Vasto, laughed. "HA! Looks like our little piece of traitorous bacon doesn't have a spine, either! Get 'em out of my sight, boys!"

One of the Plegian barbarians quickly struck down the terrified Patriarch before he could even react. Chrom was surprised by what had just happened.

"I'll get to it later. For now, we must protect Emmeryn! Robin! Let's see what we can do!"

Robin nodded and immediately ran countless strategies through his head. "There are no mages, so we can probably bring out Vaike and Frederick, and maybe Lon'qu to deal with some of these archers."

OOO

Once everyone was out, the Plegians attacked. A few of the barbarians swarmed Lon'qu, but he quickly cut them down. A wyvern rider flew over to Frederick, only to fall when he announced, "Pick a god and pray", much to the annoyance of others. Even a few Plegians were confused.

Partway through the battle, a new pegasus knight flew in, utterly terrified. "Oh... Oh no! Plegians here as well!? Maybe I'm not too late, though! Chrom! Everyone! Beware, more Plegians on their way from the East!"

The knight, Cordelia, Quickly joined Frederick, who was having some trouble with a few wyvern riders.

Eventually, the Shepherds made their way to the other side of the pass. Chrom and Sumia were the ones to challenge Vasto. He was quickly dispatched by Chrom's Falchion.

After they had fended off the last of the Plegians, Phila came up to Cordelia.

"Cordelia! What are you doing here! You were positioned at the Plegia-Ylisse border! Unless... Cordelia, please don't tell me..."

Cordelia nodded. "I'm afraid it's correct, captain. Gangrel himself led his might against us, and it appears he has a new ally. It is a man that looks similar to him, yet far larger than him wearing jet black armor. No one could do anything against him. My knight-sisters begged for be to flee, I can still hear the screams. I should have stayed, I SHOULD HAVE STAYED!"

Phila attempted to console the young flier. "Cordelia, don't worry. You did the right thing informing Chrom and I of this."

That seemed to calm down Cordelia a bit, but she still sniffled.

Meanwhile, Emmeryn was talking to Chrom.

"Chrom, I have something to give you."

She handed him a golden shield with a gem embedded in it. Chrom was stunned.

"T-the Fire Emblem!? Why are you giving this to me?"

Emmeryn nodded. "As you know, Gangrel will stop at nothing to see me dead, and with the possibility that he succeeds, I want to make sure that he doesn't acquire the Fire Emblem."

Chrom was distressed, but he understood. "Very well, but I don't intend to see that happen anytime soon."

OOO

Link and Marth had been sparring for hours, but Link eventually came through and won by sweeping Marth's legs out from under her.

"You know, Marth, I can teach you how to use a shield. It would increase your defenses tremendously."

With that said, Marth decided to look more closely at Link's weapons. "I have been meaning to ask you, where did you get that sword and shield? Both of them are unlike anything I have ever seen before. Is there anything special about them?"

Link drew his sword and set it down on the ground before him. "This is a blade known as the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Sword of Time. Back when I was sent to save Hyrule from peril, I had to collect this blade to do it, as it was the only weapon capable of defeating Zant, the Twilight King, and Ganondorf, a man with power that rivaled that of the gods. After I had finished with ending his conquest of the land, I learned that it was Grima, the Fell Dragon, who had killed my parents, as well as thousands of others. I then came here, to stop the beast and protect everyone else in the world from his wrath. Then... I met you."

Marth smiled. "I think it's time I told you of my true name. It's... Lucina."

Link was stunned that Ma- I mean, Lucina told him her real name.

"Heh. It seems that there is much for us to learn about one another, Lucina."

She nodded back. "It would appear so, and I do intend to know all that I can about you."

Link laughed. "We will get to that later. For now, let's get some rest."

Lucina agreed. "On one condition; we share a tent tonight."

OOO

"Ganondorf! Come here, _please!_" He knew from the previous battle that this man was not to be messed with.

Through the door came a massive man standing around 7' 7" wearing heavy, jet-black armor, yet the weight didn't seem to slow him down in the slightest. He had fiery red hair which was held up by a sort of crown, as well as a short red beard. He also possessed a six-foot long glowing sword worn at his left side. Whoever this man was, he meant business.

"What do you want, Gangrel." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on today's victory! You caused more bloodshed than anyone else on the field combined! You did a magnificent job!"

Ganondorf hardly looked pleased. "Silence, Gangrel. You know this is a temporary alliance until I get what I want."

Gangrel's earlier display of happiness was gone. "Oh, yes. The young warrior in green, was it? His name seems to escape me at the moment."

Ganondorf wasn't surprised. "His name is Link, you imbecile! And you and I both know what we must do."

"And what might that be?"

Ganondorf smiled. "Simple. We kill the Hero of Legend."

* * *

**Holy mother of cliff hangers! Now why does the G-meister need to ally himself with Gangrel in order to kill Link, other than the obvious reason that he can't do it himself? Find out next time!**


	4. The Followers of the Fell

**I would like to thank The Missing Link and Mark-Kris Robin for following along with this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you both!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Followers of the Fell

It was a normal day for Chrom; slay some Risen, train with Falchion, nothing unusual. And then the messenger came.

"WHAT!? EMMERYN HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY GANGREL!?"

Lissa had overheard that part. "Emm, no!"

Chrom read on further and went pale. "As w-well as her being put to d-death..." Lissa fainted.

Hearing this, Robin immediately got out a strategy book and came up with several plans of attack. He would not fail.

OOO

Link and Lucina were out in a remote village picking up supplies for camp. They were both wearing cloaks and left all of their weapons at camp, except for their swords and Link's shield.

Link was the first one to say anything. "So what else do we need for camp? Is there anything else we're out of?"

Lucina got out a list and checked the bottom. "Let's see... Oh, it seems we need to pick up some arrows for your bow."

He smiled. "At least Risen usually have a few bullions on them. Otherwise we'd be out of gold!"

That earned a small laugh from Lucina. "Too bad you use a large amount of our money buying supplies for your weapons! I mean really, how much do we spend on your consumables? 400 gold every time?"

Link laughed. "At least Risen that we face usually have around three bullions on them at any given time."

After they bought Link his arrows, they got ready to leave, but they heard one of the messengers run through town.

"THE EXALT HAS BEEN CAPTURED! OUR LEADER HAS BEEN SENTENCED TO DEATH!" As he passed, everyone gasped, even Link and Lucina.

"No... Not Emmeryn! Without her, Grima will rise to power! Lucina, we have to stop Gangrel!"

Lucina nodded. "But I can't risk it. You go. If you ever need me, just find the camp. If I'm not there, wait for me. And before you go, I have something to give you."

She leaned in close and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush intensely. The two then shared a long hug before Link gave Lucina her sword and ran off towards the messenger.

OOO

Frederick was walking towards Chrom's tent, clearly with something to say. "Milord, good news!"

Chrom looked up from shining his Falchion, the anger evident in his eyes. "What is it?"

Frederick stepped aside to reveal a smaller form standing behind him wearing a cloak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The stranger lowered his hood to reveal that it was Link.

Chrom was surprised that Link was here, now. He knew he would see him again, but not so soon. "L-Link!? What are you doing here!?"

"I am here to help you save Emmeryn from Gangrel. I will do everything in my power to see that she returns home safe."

Saying Chrom was relieved was an understatement. The fact that they had someone as strong as Link to count on was astounding; there was no doubt in his mind that they would get Emm back.

Robin quickly got out his roster and asked Link for information to add to it. The entry itself said...

_The highly revered Hero of Legend. His exploits go from simple deliveries,  
__to saving the entire land of Hyrule, and ultimately the world. __While he is  
__known to be a master with many different weapon types, he is usually seen  
with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, which are said to be treasures of  
the Goddesses themselves. He is also the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.  
The one with the strongest will and soul._

OOO

While they were travelling to save the Exalt, many of the Shepherds decided to learn about their new ally.

Lon' qu was the first one to begin the onslaught of questions. "Where did you learn the way of the sword? All of your skills are unlike that which I have ever seen before, unless they are of your own creation?"

He considered this for a moment. "Well, they are the skills of my ancestors. They are meant to be taught only to those descended of my blood line."

Stahl Came up to him later and asked if he could cook. (No joke.)

"Well, I guess I learned a few things from Yeto and Telma before I left, so yes. I can cook."

Stahl walked away a happy man. Eventually, Link noticed that there was a knight that had been following him for a while.

"Excuse me, would you mind not stand so close to me? It's somewhat... I don't know, creepy?"

The knight, Kellam, was startled that Link was able to sense him, let alone find him. "Y-y-you, saw me?"

Link was dumbstruck. "You have been standing behind me the whole march, so how _couldn't _I have?"

"I-it's just... no one has ever really been able to find me before. You are the first one who's been able to see me."

Link nudged him and kept walking. Eventually, even Cordelia thought of something to ask the newcomer.

"How did you learn how to wield weapons with such grace? Even I with all my talents aren't that proficient."

Link held up his hand and took off his glove, revealing three triangular markings held together at the points.

"This is what made me so efficient with my arsenal. This mark imbues upon me something called the Spirit of the Hero, which makes me as good with weapons as all of the previous wielders combined."

To this day, Cordelia has yet to figure out how that is possible.

Eventually, after about the rest of the Shepherds asked Link questions, they arrived in a desert. Frederick came to Chrom with a report about what lies ahead.

"Milord, there seems to be a gathering of enemy soldiers in the section of desert ahead of us."

Chrom nodded. "Thank you Frederick." He then turned to Link. "So, how are you feeling about a battle? It shouldn't be anything _too _difficult for you."

Link just laughed. "I have single-handedly destroyed the armies of Ganondorf, so what is a small band of soldiers? Practice."

Chrom was about to respond when Frederick signaled that they were close to the spot where he caught sight of the enemy forces. Robin came up to Chrom holding an overly large tome, probably and magic book.

"It seems that only mages and fliers can cross through unhindered due to the vast quantities of desert sand."

Chrom nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Robin. Alright everyone, you heard Robin, be careful in those sands!"

They were all caught off-guard by the screaming of a little girl in the distance.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! EVERYONE JUST STAY AWAY!"

Then, a seemingly old man came chasing after her.

"Shh! Enemy be hearing and find us!"

"I just want everyone to GO AWAY!" She then ran even further away from the older man.

"Why must you be running from Gregor? All day has been nothing but insults and hits to Gregor's groin."

Chrom later noticed that Gregor was scaring the girl an absurd amount.

"You! Fiend! Kepp your hands off that maiden!

Gregor was hurt. "Gregor? Fiend? No, no, no, you have wrong idea friend! Gregor nice man, but girl just mean to him, and all for doing good deed!"

Lissa heard that, and highly doubted it. "Yeah, right. Creep."

Link walked up to her. "You know, we can't judge people right when we meet them, and this Gregor seems to be a nice man."

And to everyone's dismay, the enemy overheard all of that. "Get them! Sacrifice them to our lord, Grima!"

That set link off. "Grimleal! I should have known." He drew his sword and shield and stepped out into the front lines.

"I want to make this quick."

* * *

**AAANNNDDD chapter 4 is DONE! As usual, please review and help out!**


	5. Dark Pasts

**Sorry for the wait! I was working on concepts and designs for some of my other fanfics, so don't go nuts! *Looks at large group of people with swords and torches* HEY! Cool it! Don't make me have Link come in here and- Oh crap he's in the crowd. Well! If you'll all excuse me, I need to run for dear life from a mob of psychopaths. Anyone want to do a disclaimer? Preferably someone who doesn't want to kill me? Lucina?**

**Lucina: OniHelix doesn't own anything from Zelda or Fire Emblem except for the plot, and the mental and physical trauma he's about to receive from us!**

**OniHelix: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dark Pasts

Chrom was confused by the title that Link had given the desert's inhabitants.

"Grimleal? What are Grimleal exactly?"

Link scowled. "They are followers of the Fell Dragon, Grima. They sacrifice anyone who isn't to the demon."

Chrom nodded. "Then we had better get those two out of the middle, eh?"

"Yes, very quickly. If not, then you have the blood of children and good men on your hands." Link was very clearly taking this very seriously, though Chrom didn't want to find out why. Yet.

"Any recommendations for who to fight with? I've never really been good at strategies, only running people through."

Link nodded. "They seem to have a decent amount of myrmidons, so Lon'qu and Kellam would be logical choices. Cordelia and Sumia (Link noticed Chrom blush a little at the mention of Sumia's name, but he decided to say nothing) should be out here to help with transportation, and to help those villages in case they are in need."

Robin agreed. "Very wise. I never knew that you were taught in strategy. When did you learn?"

"I taught myself after I was done in Hyrule. If I was to defend my nation, I needed to be able to do something with the pathetic army that it had to offer, as most of the soldiers were cowards, unlike these warriors you have with you. Even Lissa is a better fighter than them, and she can't even fight!"

OOO

Once the last sword was drawn, the fight began. Chrom immediately doubled with Sumia so he could check the villages for harm, but they were all fine and gave him items, such as a Master Seal. Lissa paired with Lon'qu. Even though he isn't hit very often, she wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt too badly. Link charged alone to the aid of the middle-aged merc and little girl in the center of the battle grounds.

"You! Gregor, was it? Quickly, get the girl out of here!"

Link looked down to see that the girl was backing away from both of them slowly, so as not to catch their eye.

"Gregor, keep them off my back. I need to try to get the girl to come with us, alright?"

"Gregor is on job!" He then jogged away to keep the Grimleal at bay.

"Hey there, little one."

She was not at all calmed by his words. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She then held up a green, glowing stone. Large petals began surrounding her, bursting away to reveal that she was a girl no longer, but a dragon. Link merely sighed, as he had seen things like this before. But, no one else had.

"What in the- The girl is a dragon!?"

"Gods... She must be a manakete. I never thought I'd see one in my life!"

Link didn't even budge. The dragon-girl was about to breathe something at him, but she was caught off-guard by what he did next; he threw away his weapons.

"Y-you're not trying to hurt me?"

Link shook his head. "No. I need you to come with me so you don't get hurt. Will you? I swear, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety."

By the time he had finished his sentence, the girl had gone back to her other form, the one that couldn't breath fi- the one that wasn't cold-blo- she went back to being a little girl, okay! She walked over to Link and broke down, then collapsed, but Link caught her. He then tried, surprisingly not in vain, to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's okay now. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe now."

The crying that shook her whole body was brought down to a mere sniffle, and even that was slowly dissipating. He collected his weapons and carried her back to the edge of the battlefield where they were holding off the opposing forces, as it was the safest place at that point in time.

"What -sniff- what's your name?"

"Link. You may call me Link."

"I'm Nowi. Thank you for saving me."

Link chuckled and set her down. "Don't thank me, thank Gregor. He was the one who protected you so far."

She looked somewhat guilty. "You're right... I shouldn't have been so mean to him. I'll apologize when this is all over."

Link nodded and ran back out to the heat of the fight.

OOO

Link came towards the apparent leader of the rag-tag group of murderers and thieves and challenged him. Once he did, the dark mage, Chalard, launched a series of black magic at him, but using his Master Sword, He merely batted the attack away, the whole time wearing a cold look on his face.

"S-stay back! I warn you, my lord Grima will avenge me in the case of my death!"

Once he got within striking distance, Link slammed his shield into the mage's face, stunning him. While he was trying to stop the blood flow from his nose and forehead, Link lept high into the air, then flipped with his sword once he was directly above the mage's head, effectively throwing him onto Death's door. Link walked forward, sword held in a reversed grip, and holding it over the fallen man's figure, said the last words he would ever hear.

"Tell Grima that I'll be waiting."

He then drove the sword through the man's chest, silencing him and ending his life. After witnessing Link's display of aggression everyone was wary about angering him. Even Sully didn't want to get on his bad side. Chrom was the first one to say what wa on his mind.

"Damnit, Link! For what reason did you kill that man without even a hint of mercy!?"

Link looked at him, the malice slowly giving way to grief.

"Because my parents were murdered by the Grimleal 19 years ago. And I believe he was one of the ones that did it."

* * *

**OH S***. Thank the Gods that Link took his anger out on that Grimleal instead of me! And, Mark-Kris Robin, there you have it! The very reason that Link loathes the Grimleal and their darn dragon! Now, I will be out searching for ways to make this more enjoyable for you wonderful people! And, if you have any questions you want to ask me OR the characters, go ahead! I will answer then in the Author's Note section of the following section! Oh, and I have a poll currently on my profile if you would all be so kind as to check it out! Until next time, OniHelix out.**


	6. A Dumb Plegian and a Sacred Ally

**Hey, everybody! Good news, I have reached over 1500 views! YES! Only 7501 until Vegeta can be funny.**

**Vegeta: Is... Is it time yet?**

**OniHelix: Not yet, but soon, Vegeta. Soon.**

**Napa: Hey, Vegeta?**

**OniHelix: BEGONE SATIN! LINK! LUCINA! REMOVE THE INFECTION!**

**Lucina: But first, OniHelix does not own anything from either Zelda or Fire Emblem. Now, DIE, DEMON, DIE!**

**Link: KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Dumb Plegian and a Sacred Ally

"He murdered your parents?"

Link's previous rage had subsided completely into sadness, as tears were rolling down his face.

"He was one of them. There were many skilled Grimleal tasked by the Damn Dragon to kill them, as they were said to have a child that would assist in his undoing. That child... was me."

Everyone in Chrom's company gasped. Was he really to help in the end of the Fell Dragon?

"How did it happen?" Chrom was still shaken by the fact that Link had just executed someone, regardless of their pleas of mercy.

Link composed himself. "That is not a tale to be told now. We must continue our march to save the Exalt and bring her home."

Chrom nodded. "You're right. We've gotta save Emm!"

The group then continued their march to the Plegian capitol to rescue the Exalt.

OOO

_Plegia_

Ganondorf was eating when a few wyvern riders got the idea to prank him.

"Anyone else notice that sword of his? He has never left it out of his sight for long, so how about we hide it?" While their king was mad, they still could have a few soldiers with good will.

"Hehehe, that would be kinda funny. When should we do it?"

"Right now! He always leaves it in his tent once he goes to eat. Someone take it and hide it behind the mess tent. He'll never find it!"

They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Later on, after the riders had hidden Ganondorf's sword, they had waited to see how long it took for him to notice. Little did they know that Ganondorf knew who had taken it.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BLASTED WYVERN RIDERS!" The sheer volume of the shout was enough to startle a dragon, but that wasn't all. The fury was evident in his tone.

One of them realized what they had done. "OH CRAP. That must have been a magic sword, and he can tell where it is!"

"Either that, or the fact that I SAW YOU!"

"He's right behind us, isn't he?"

"Yep."

They were all swiftly knocked out by an angry Ganondorf, which was his way of being nice.

"Morons."

OOO

As they continued their march to Plegia, they came across something that was quite the shock.

"Are these the bodies of priests? Why would they kill innocent clergymen?"

Robin agreed, then remembered the patriarch. "But Chrom, we must not forget the Patriarch. He was a traitor."

The young prince nodded. "True. Link, what do you think?"

The Hero took a while to study the group of corpses lying in the sand.

"It appears that they gave their attackers a good fight. Look at thes ones here." He gestured at around five bodies further down the path. "There are two war monks, as well as three sages. All of them wearing Ylissian colors. And, the fact that there is an axe buried in that Plegian cavalier. No, this as a group that was trying to save the Exalt, not a group of traitors."

Robin was examaining the remains, and came to the same conclusion. But, he noticed something that Link didn't; tracks still headed towards the location of Emmeryn's execution.

"Chrom, Link, come look at this. This is either a survivor, or the only remaining part of the Plegian group. ...I'm hoping for the former rather than the latter, as that would mean that they would know of people coming and strengthen their forces."

Link drew his sword. "No matter their numbers, I will cut them down!"

Chrom grabbed his shoulder, restraining him from taking off towards the trail. "Whoa, hold it. I don't care how good you are, there is no way you can defeat an entire army of Plegians."

Link turned his now stone-cold stare at the prince. "Then you have no idea what I've been through. I had single-handedly destroyed the army of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. I have proven to be worthy of the title of a god. I have bridged the gap between worlds. I can handle a small group of Plegians, and we need to save Emmeryn as soon as possible."

"Very well. We have to hurry then. Double time, everyone!"

Robin grew solemn. "I intend to be sharing stories with her by this time tommorrow."

The group continued their march as fast as Kellam would allow.

OOO

Once they followed the tracks to Plegia, they could see who left them. It was a war monk, who appeared to be in her twenties.

"Hey, priest!"

She looked over at them, and smiled after finishing an archer off.

"Prince Chrom!" She ran over right at that moment.

"You know of me?"

She chuckled at his statement. "Why, of course! All Yllisian clergy do. Oh, thank the gods for reuiting us! Praise the dear, heavenly fa-"

"With all do respect, this is no time for a prayer. Aren't there more of you?"

"Ah, there were, but they were all slain by the Plegians."

Link caught his breath. "The bodies from earlier."

Chrom nodded then turned his attention back to the war monk. "What is your name?"

She smiled a kind smile and held out her hand. "Libra."

Chrom smiled back and shook her hand. "It is good to have such a formidable woman of the cloth join our cause."

"...Man. Man of the cloth." She- he said.

"You're a... You aren't a woman?"

"No. I am a man."

Chrom was immidiately bowing as deeply as he could. "I am SO SORRY about that!"

Libra just laughed. "Worry not. You caugh your mistake in time. If not, this could have gotten wierder... A LOT wierder."

Chrom was walking away by then. "Right! Let's stop it there!"

Libra cocked his head to the side, but earned only a shrug from Link.

"Well, this will be interesting. We better move along to the Capitol."

* * *

**Alright, there you wonderful people go. And for anyone who understands why I immidiately Napa exterminated will earn a shout-out and a virtual cookie! OniHelix out!**


	7. An Exalted Death

**As you can hopefully tell, I am not the type of author who likes to keep people waiting. And good news! I'm about to have a second nephew! His name, I swear on this one, is going to be... Thor! That's right, I'll be the only one who I know who'll be able to say, "Thor? My nephew or the God of Thunder?" But anyway, Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

An Exalted Death

Chrom and company were nearing the spot where Emmeryn was supposed to be executed. Help had come in the form of Basilio and Flavia from Ferox, and Link was training at every chance he got, the anger and determination evident in his eyes. Chrom noticed his behavior and decided to ask Robin about it.

"Hey Robin, have you noticed anything off about Link? He's been focusing more about training than even basic needs. It's been a while since I've even seen him eat!"

Robin nodded, then looked to the green-clad warrior. "He claims he doesn't need food, but I doubt it. He's even- OH MY GODS!" He was starled at what happened to Link. One second he was training violently, the next he was on the ground, vomiting.

Chrom called for Lissa and Maribelle, who were there within minutes. They checked him over, and returned with news.

"He won't die, but he's in need of food, water, and rest. It seems like weeks since the last time that guy has had anything he even needed to live."

Chrom nodded, then walked the Hero over to his tent.

"No! I told you, I don't... Need... any HE-" He was cut off by him heaving onto the ground, getting rid of what little food he had left in his stomach. "On second thought..."

Chrom had Stahl ready some food for Link, mainly because he was one of the only people in the camp actually capable of cooking, though Link has shown he was willing to eat anything at that point. Once Chrom left the food, he went outside to give some orders, and then came back in to see the tray and plate licked clean. Even Stahl couldn't clear a plate that fast! He looked at Link, who was somehow sleeping soundly. He was wearing nothing but a simple pair of hide shorts and a make-shift bandage shirt. He noticed several tattoos adorning his right arm, several hidden under the shirt, some creaping up his neck, and well as several things written in another language he couldn't understand. He decided to ask him later.

Eventually, he was feeling better, so he could go back to raining, albeit nowhere near as hard as he was before, as he had just gotten better. Anything more would just hurt him even more. He decided he wanted to join the sparring matches that were taking place at the training grounds, so he gathered his weapons and headed out to the spot and got ready. Since Link was even more accomplished than him, he decided to train himself a little by going against him in a fight.

They drew their swords and charged. Chrom leaped high into the air, and procedded to spin rapidly with his sword held out. Link side-stepped and took a swing, but Chrom was ready and blocked it with his Falchion. They were using their usual swords, as anything else would simply break from the force of the blows they traded.

Link began doing something similar to what Chrom did, only his began with him catching Chrom off-guard with a shield bash. Something Chrom still debates to this day. Afterwards, Link switched to rolling around Chrom to catch him from behind. Eventually, Chrom got tired and began tripping over his own feet, so they decided to settle this fight later. Chrom slept that night trying to come up with ways to beat this swordsman. He didn't come up with anything.

OOO

After reclaiming his sword from the unconcious wyvern riders, Ganondorf decided to have a talk with the Mad King.

"Damn it, Gangrel! Tell your blasted soldiers to stop pranking me! It's happened three times this week, and it's getting annoying."

Gangrel sat up in his throne, and smiled maniacally. "Sorry, Ganondorf, but it seems that pre-battle jitters have settled in."

Ganondorf cocked his head to the side. "Battle?"

Gangrel laughed a little bit at that one. "Did you really think that we would kidnap their precious Exalt and get away scott-free? No, they're getting closer by the day! And I hear that the green one is with them from my scouts!"

Ganondorf got in the Mad King's face. "Yet you do nothing!? He is possibly the greatest warrior that army has, and here you sit, making jokes about it! Ready your troups! Send EVERYTHING! He can't be given even he slightest chance to live, or he will prevail!"

Gangrel was caught off-guard by this, and seeing the reasoning behing his words, called his tactition to his side. She was a small woman with tan skin and long white hair, with an all-to-revealing set of clothing.

Gangrel turned to her. "Aversa, I need you to ready our troops for the arrival of the foolish prince's forces, and ensure that we win, agreed?"

The woman, Aversa, bowed and left with a sinister grin on her face.

Ganondorf looked back at the Mad King shaking his head. "My, is she an evil one. I could swear if it weren't for my immortality, she would have killed me by now."

Gangrel nodded. "Indeed. She is like a rose. While she is beautiful, she has some deadly thorns."

OOO

Chrom and company finally arrived at Emmeryn's execution grounds, which turned out to be the Plegian capitol's courtyard, near an immpressive effigy of a massive dragon skull, which both Link and Robin claimed made them uneasy. They noticed the large amount of Plegian soldiers taking up arms, then restrained a healthy Link from running in and fighting them all. While they were confident in his abilities, they just couldn't take the risk of him being caught off-guard by a lucky soldier.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll stay with the main group. But if I see any individual soldiers, I'm taking them out."

Chrom nodded, and surveyed the field with Link and Robin. They noticed several wyvern riders, mages, and a few archers as well as a resonable number of soldiers, along with a General at the entrance to Emmeryn's exectution perch, which was literally a stone perch overlooking the entire battlefield. Gangrel himself, along with his tactition and Ganondorf were standing beneath the perch. Then Gangrel gave the order.

"Kill them. Kill their friends, kill their precious Exalt, KILL THEM ALL!" They then went in the direction of the capitol to oversee the battle. Link was all-to familiar with the tall, armored man.

"Ganondorf!? He survived!?"

Chrom looked to the swordsman in confusion over his outburst about the tall man. "Who's Ganondorf?"

Link calmed down, however he was still clenching his Master Sword tightly. "He's the King of Evil who slaughtered hundreds of my people. I thought I stopped him, but I guess I merely put him to a rather temporary rest. I warn you, do not engage him."

Chrom shrugged. "He doesn't seem that tough. That armor probably slows him down alot, so I don't see him as a threat."

Link shook his head. "He is deceptively fast, as well as possessing strength of an unparalled caliber. He is a very accomplished swordsman, easily my equal, though just slightly less developed than me. He is also a powerful sorcerer. Watch out for distance attacks from him, as they stun you while hurting you. He is also a master hand-to-hand fighter."

Chrom blinked is wide eyes at Ganondorf's resume. Was he really that strong? Anyone of that size must be very strong. He made Frederick look like a child!

Meanwhile, someone on the Plegian's side of the battlefield, one of the soldiers was contemplating what the king had said.

"Why should we just rush into battle just because we have orders to do so? I mean, long-live the king and all, but I'd rather be the one to chose who I kill. Besides, I've always been able to chose who I hate on my own." ...She was smiling pretty creepily for that last part.

Right after that, everyone moved out. Most of the Shepherds were having trouble with the sands, except for the mages, fliers, and Link, who had been in environments like this before. Chrom, who had paired with Sumia, flew in and began picking off the archers that would otherwise pose a decent threat to his soldiers. Link had marched his way to the enemy-occupied forts to the south to gain control of them, as well as get the vantage point for his bow, which has surpirior range to enemy bows, so he didn't have to worry about return fire. He began aiming for the less armored soldiers, as his arrows weren't as effective against more armored foes. He was in the middle of sniping a soldier when a shadow loomed in from behind him.

OOO

Chrom made way to the entrance of the courtyard, and he encountered a young woman dark mage named Tharja.

"You there, you seem reluctant to fight!"

She flung a small spell into the wind, only for it to start raining on Chrom. Only on Chrom. "We all die at some point, so why rush it by fighting?"

Chrom brushed the wet strands of hair from his face. "Maybe you're just not fighting for the right side?"

Tharja looked at him, but shrugged. "How would you know this isn't just some ploy to sink a knife in your back?"

Chrom gestured at the form of Emmeryn standing on top of the pillar of stone. "My sister, I feel like she would trust you, so I'll try to trust you as well."

She looked at him with slightly wider eyes, and gave a devilish smile. "Odd. Ususally, when I bring up the back-stabbing bit, the conversation's over. Very well, you van consider me your ally... For now. Hehehe..."

While an odd soldier for his army, Chrom would take whoever he could get.

OOO

Link was caught off-guard, but calmed down when he realized it was Lucina.

"Gods and Goddesses, Lucina! You startled me!"

Lucina crouched down next to him and surveyed the scene. She noticed the numerous soldiers downed by Link's arrows, and nodded in aproval.

"You're doing a magnificent job here. There are few soldiers that have escaped your glance."

Link looked back at his companion for a moment, then went back to picking off the soldiers that his allies couldn't. He even got a few wyvern riders off Chrom's back, much to his confusion when his opponents died randomly. Link will tell him later. For right now, he'll just keep taking down his opponents for laughs. Even Lucina was laughing at the prince's confusion.

"I'll tell him about this later, after the battle."

He couldn't help but continue his onslaught on Chrom's opponents.

OOO

Chrom eventually made his way to the leader of the group, a General named Campari.

"You shall not pass! I will ensure that your Exalt atones for the travesties she caused for our nation!"

Chrom decided not to ask, but to simply fight him. He drew his rapier and rushed in, attempting to pierce his armor with the slim weapon. Eventually, he finished him. Or at least he thought he did, until he noticed the armor-piercing arrow embedded in the man's helmet. But the only person in the camp with that type of arrow is... That crafty dasterd! He just decided to wait for later to talk to him about it, as right now he had to save Emmeryn.

"Everyone! Their general is down! Move in and face them!"

Just as soon as he had given the order, everyone moved in on the courtyard. Chrom saw the apparent executioner, and gave the command. "Flavia, now!"

The East-Khan didn't need to be asked twice, and thus she hurled an axe at the offender, knocking him out with the single hit, much to Gangrel's displeasure.

"Not fair! How dare you execute our executioner! That type of irony is for me and me alone! Aversa, do something!"

She smiled evilly. "Don't worry, Gangrel... I can play dirty as well."

As if on cue, large amounts of Risen archers began spawning all over the area. Phila, who had flown in to retrieve Emmeryn, was quickly shot down in a single hit, terrifying Cordelia.

"Phila, NO!"

Link, overseeing this, drew his bow and was about to fire at the Risen responsible, but was stopped by Gangrel's voice.

"We know you're out there, _Hero! _If we see so much as another soldier fall, your precious Exalt will be nothing but and arrow riddled corpse!"

Link hesitated, but slowly returned the bow cord to it's original position, and took the arrow off. He couldn't chance the fact that Gangrel doesn't usually bluff.

Gangrel, however, would take full advantage of this. "Now, we come to a decision!"

At the word 'decision', everyone tensed up.

"You either give me the Fire Emblem, or she falls! Chrom, which will it be?", he said in a rather mocking tone. "Your Emblem or your Exalt?"

Chrom was torn, and turned to Robin, who said to keep Emmeryn. Chrom nodded and turned to Emmeryn. "Emm, I know that there _might be_ a time when we need the Emlem, and _maybe _it would come in handy then, but we need you now!"

Emmeryn shook her head. "No, Chrom. Who you need is not me, but yourself. Plegians! Hear my words! Do we not fight for the same thing? Do we not fight for peace? If so, then fighting is not the answer. We were all blessed with life, so we must not be so quick as to take it from another!"

Hearing nothing from the group, she sighed. "No reaction. Was I wrong then? Chrom. This is some torch I'm passing you." She smiled. "So be it."

She stepped forward to the end of her perch, spurring Chrom to run twice as fast to her position. Suddenly, she jumped.

"Chrom... Lissa.. and all my people. Know... that I loved you."

Chrom arrived too late, as by the time he got there, Emmeryn had completed her fall.

Angered beyond words Chrom's usually laid back demenore was swept away by the overpowering hate.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!"

"EMM, NO!"

Lucina, witnessing the event, was beginning to tear up. "No... our bleak future is re-written..."

Link had begun to move in slowly to the courtyard, the anger simply flowing from him. Coincidentally, lightning struck in the background as he moved in. Gangrel, however, was simply ecstatic.

"HAHAHAHAHA! My word, she is elegant even in death! I've never seen anyone fall so gracefully! ...and I've seen many fall."

By then, Link had gotten to the courtyard, but Basilio stopped him.

"We can't, were outnumbered."

Chrom's rage had turned to grief. "But, I have to get her body..."

Basilio shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we just can't as it is. We need to wait, get a little stronger, then we'll beat this dasterd down to hell, I'll make sure of it!"

With that, the Shepherds retreated.

* * *

***Sniff* Poor Emmeryn... She was always such a nice person! Why did you have to take her! Why, Gods, WHY!? But, just like usual, please review and say what's on your mind. OniHelix out!**


	8. Renewal

**Last time on The Lost Hero, Emmeryn *sniff* sorry, Emmeryn died to save Chrom from the decision that would have made him kill his sister, or their hope. Either way, she jumped for him, so he wouldn't have to suffer. Right now, Basilio is leading them away from the battlefield, though moral is low, if not nonexistant.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Renewal

"Come on! The carrage should be right around here somewhere!"

Chrom was still shocked by Emmeryn's sacrifice earlier. He had been right there when she had hit the ground, and saw everything.

"..."

Link, with all of his sharp-earedness, heard running far away, yet it was slightly muffled by the wind and rain.

"Everyone, we have company."

Basilio turned to look in the direction Link heard the noise from, and scowled. The reason; it was crawling with Plegians.

"Damn! And I thought that we were in the clear, but these Plegians dastards are persistant!"

Link nodded and drew his weapons. "They're blocking the way through! I hate to say this, but we have to fight!"

Chrom shook his head, but Link grabbed his shoulders and shool him. "Chrom, do it for Emmeryn! Do it for her."

That snapped Chrom out of it, and he drew his Falchion. The Plegian General, Mustafa, noticed the previous reluctance and called out his offer.

"Ylissians! Put down your weapons and surrender! Emmeryn would not have wanted for this to lead to blood shed."

Chrom was angry, to say the least. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SPEAK HER NAME!"

Mustafa shook his head. "I was there when Emmeryn fell, you know. Her word was not wasted on me. I understand, and if you surrender I will do my best to keep you safe."

Frederick shook his head. "How can we trust you after what your barbarious king has done?"

Mustafa nodded, understanding their distrust. "Very well. Then if you wish to keep your lives, you must win them! Plegians, move out!"

Link charged in at the Plegians, trying to take as little time as possible, but something startled him; some of the Plegians were dropping their weapons! The ones that didn't kept their distance. Either they're afraid of him, or... Emmeryn. Her words did reach the hearts of some of them, after all!

"All of you, get out of here! Go! Do I need to say that a second time?"

Before he even finished the first sentence, they had begun to leave. Seeing this, Mustafa nodded. "Their hearts are in the right place. One of his soldiers came up to him, a sad look in his eyes.

"Sir, not to disobey orders, but why? Can't we just leave them alone?"

Mustafa looked at the smaller man. "Ah, you were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? Very well. All soldiers not willing to follow orders are hereby dismissed!"

The soldier was dumbfounded. "No! I can't just abandon you sir! Right now I still feel a cause worth fighting for; Being loyal to my general."

Mustafa gave a weak smile and nodded. "Aye, that's a good lad."

But the soldier had another question. "But why sir? Why can't you just say they got away?"

Mustafa turned grim. "I know the king all to well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. No, it is better this way."

Link later came across some theives, and Basilio, who had tagged along, dispatched them with an axe. They found yet another Master Seal. Link picked it up and studied it.

"I swear, we need to use some of these soon, or we'll have to much to carry!"

Soon enough, reinforcement that were as cold-blooded as the other Plegians came to fight off the Ylissians. Sine most of them were wyvern riders, Chrom's Falchion worked wonders on them. There were also some mages, but Robintook care of them with a little help from an arcthunder tome.

Link soon came across the Plegia General, Mustafa. "Why do you still fight when your men show little will to do so? The few that still would don't make much of a difference."

Mustafa shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I must do this. If you wish to live, then SHOW ME!"

He hurled a short axe at Link, who blocked it with his shield. He rushed in to attack, but his sword was caught in the crook of Mustafa's next axe.

"Hrgh, you fight well, Yllisian."

Link looked him dead in the eyes. "As well as you."

He backflieed to free his sword, and the lept high only to bring his sword crashing down at Mustafa, who side-stepped the blow. As Link got up, he rolled around Mustafa and cut him in the back.

"NRGH! Well done... Yllisian. Please, let my men live."

Link nodded, then tossed a small bottle to the man. Inside was a small ball of light, which turned out to be a healing fairy from Hyrule.

"Take it and go. You do not need to die here."

Mustafa opened the bottle, and as the fairy swirled around him, he felt better. Hurting still, but better. He thanked Link and walked off the battlefield. To this day, he lives peacefully with his wife and child, thanks to the Hero's kind gesture.

Basilio was still anxious. "Damn, where is that girl?"

He was rewarded with a short, pink-haired woman running in from the north. "Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia! What took you so long?"

She frowned. "Plegians. There were many Plegians blocking the Plegia-Ylisse border, and once the heard the sounds of conflict, they left and we could get through. Now hurry! The caravan is waiting, and we to get going!"

Link nodded. "Right!", and then he headed off in the direction of the caravan, followed by Basilio and the rest of Chrom's forces.

OOO

Once at Ferox, Chrom broke down. "It... It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her, I-"

He was stopped when Sumia placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "No, it's not your fault. It's all Gangrel's fault."

Everyone else nodded, then gave their own input.

Link. "We came this far, so we must continue! Emmeryn would have wanted us to!"

Frederick. "We would be lost without your guidance, sir."

Lon'qu. "Though I did not chose to come with you, it turned out to be one of the greatest things I've ever done."

Robin. "We can't just give up! We've come to far to just quit."

Chrom was shocked. Did everyone really care for him that much? "Everyone... Thank you. All of you. Alright, Tommorow, the Mad King breathes his last!"

Everyone cheered, the went back to training for tommorow, but Link had different plans. He grabbed a Master Seal and headed into the woods.

"I wonder if this would work on me?"

* * *

**I know that this is short compared to the previous chapter, but in the game, my units were strong enough to destroy them within a few minutes. And if you didn't notice Mustafa lived! I feel like he was to nice to die in a place like that, so I'm glad that Link has a few fairies on him at all times. Oter wise, Mustafa wouldn't be caring for his wife and child! *Glares at Nintendo for plot idea* Why can't you recruit him? He would have been amazing, and they way he died was just sad! But, until next time, OniHelix out!**


	9. Reclass: Pheonix Hero

**Today is what I like to call a day of simple generosity. I just feel like updating this simply to get to this chapter! *Faints from epicness about to happen* ...Sorry, this chapter is just going to be so cool! Remember Link and the Master Seal? Hehehe... Wait, disclaimer, anyone?**

**Ganondorf: OniHelix doesn't own anything from either Zelda or Fire Emblem.**

**OniHelix: GTFO, GANONDORK!**

* * *

Chpater 9

Reclass: Pheonix Hero

Ever since they suffered defeat at the hands of Gangrel, and witnessing Emmeryn fall to her death, everyonr has been doing double time on their training. But Link had other plans. Without anyone else noing, he grabbed a Master Seal and headed into the forest to try something out.

"Now how does this work... Do I...? No, how about? No. Jeez, is there some secret or something?

"Reclassing, eh? For a legendary swordsman, you sure are dense."

Link looked up to see Lon'qu staning in a tree nearby. "Lon'qu, how did you possibly sneak up on me? It's always been really hard for anyone to do that. I'm impressed."

Lon'qu smiled. "I thank you for the praise, but that is not why I am here. I know how to use the Master Seal."

Link strightened his back and norrowed his gaze. "What do you want in return?"

Lon'qu smiled. "It appears you are also adept at reading emotions, Hero. All I want is a sparring match. If you agree, win or lose, I will teach you how to use the Master Seal. Very well?"

Link drew his sword and smiled. "Very well, Lon'qu. I'll fight you. but you might want to get a sturdier sword, as that killing edge just won't cut it against my Master Sword."

Lon'qu looked at his katana, then nodded understandingly. "True, but where are we to find a sword that won't break against that sword of yours?"

Link thought about that for a second. "I guess we could just reforge that one if we break it. I know how to blacksmith a little, so I can quench it first. Sound good?"

Lon'qu nodded, and handed over his killing edge.

OOO

After Link finished tempering and honing Lon'qu's sword, he deemed it necessary to go to extreme measures to reinforce it.

"Lon'qu, tell no one of what you are about to see."

Lon'qu nodded, then watched on in interest as Link did something truly magical.

He removed his right glove to reveal his Triforce mark, and placing it upon the red hot blade of killing egde, began chanting.

_"Oh, great Goddesses, most divine of all, may you bless this very blade with the gift of invincibility, so that it may be a worthy match for my Master Sword, and may it be blessed with the gift of it's own newfound power."_

The moment he finished the chant, The blade began to glow, with a faint light, that was slowly getting brighter, until it enveloped the whole katana, eventually burning out to reveal the new sword. It had a golden guard, with a black handle and a purple blade.

"What will you name it, Lon'qu?"

"Name it?"

Link nodded. "Naming a weapons gives it more of a connection to it's wielder, and that would be very useful in future battles."

Lon'qu saw the truth behind his words and found a name he though suited the reborn blade. "Lethality."

Link nodded and drew his sword. Lon'qu swung Lethality at Link, but Link shield-bashed it, and attacked with his own sword.

Lon'qu blocked, and marveled at the strength of his new blade. Normal swords usually broke with a hit like that, but his merely stopped the attack. He jumped back, and charged in with a side swing renowned for it's speed, but Link simply jumped over the sword when it passed by him, and then used the opportunity to kick Lon'qu in the face, bruising him a little.

"You truly have mastered your reflexes."

"And your speed is truly great."

Link and Lon'qu rushed in at each other to deliver powerful blows. Link jumped high while Lon'qu stayed on the ground and swung witha strong backhand slash, meeting Link's overhead slash with Lethality, causing both to recoil from the force of the blow. The two then bowed to each other in recognition of the other's abilities. Link then walked over to Lon'qu holding the Master Seal in his hand.

"So, how do I use this?"

Lon'qu smiled and held out his hand. "I'll show you. We have more than one, so we can both get stronger."

Link nodded and handed the seal to Lon'qu. "Alright, all you have to do is think about what you can become, say it out loud, and throw the seal above your head."

Link face-palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Lon'qu smiled. "No one ever does." He thought deeply about what his choices were. _Hmm, swordmaster, assassin, those are all fine, but I need something._ He thought of the third option. _...More like that._

He then readied to throw the seal above his head and said the name of his new class.

"Samurai."

He threw the seal high, which began spinning along it's many axises, produced a golden light, and shot a bolt down at Lon'qu. When the light cleared, Lon'qu was wearing laquered leather armor covering his chest and shoulders, a pair of leather gaunlets, a fur-rimmed coat, and knee high boots. He possessed a high collar from the fur, as well as two of Lethality!

"This is... unprecidented. But oddly comfortable."

Link got up with the other seal that they had, and thought about what all choices he had. _Well, it seems I can be just about anything. Hero, General, Paladin, Wyvern Lord, Phoenix Hero, Trickster- Wait, Phoenix Hero? That sounds awesome!_

Link readied the seal, and said the name of his new class.

"Pheonix Hero."

The same thing that happened to Lon'qu happened to Link, and when the light cleared, was it something. He had a long green trenchcoat with fur rimming on the sleeves, collar, and bottom, a chain mail shirt underneath the coat, a tight undershirt beneath both the coat and mail, a pair of pauldrons with the mark of Farore on both, a longer pair of pants covering his boots with two straps on one leg, and one strap on the other to hold his pack. The coat was held together by two belts crossed to mak an "X", and his usual strap for his sword and shield.

"Oh, this is remarkable! I definetly want to see what I can do now!"

As they got back to camp, they noticed everyone was waiting for them. "What?"

Chrom was dumbfounded. "Did you really think bursts of light like that wouldn't draw attenton? What's with the new clothes?"

Link looked down at himself, then remembered. "Oh, I reclassed. This is a class called Pheonix Hero, but I don't know what I'm able to do now."

Robin went and grabbed a tome about classes. "It says here that you can wield any weapon, so long as it's not a personal weapon that you can use. Signature skills include... Pheonix Crest, which can revive you if you take a mortal wound, so long as your lucky enough, and Ascending Pheonix. If you balance your attack and your defense perfectly, you can triple those two for a sngle attack once activated. Pretty overpowered, if you ask me."

I was still shocked by the skill set Robin informed me of. Wield any weapon? Basically immortal? Triple perfectly alanced attack and defense? There is but one word to describe something like this.

AWESOME!

* * *

**By the way, I'll give you all the rundown of the Samurai classin the next chapter. But yeah, since there was no weapon named Lethality in the game, (Or I think at least) I went ahead and gave Lon'qu his own unfair sword! If there are any questions you want to ask me or the characters, just leave a review with your question and who it's directed at, and I'll answer in the AN section of the following chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Mad King Gangrel

**Anyone else liking Link's and Lon'qu's new stuff? CAUSE I AM! Seriously, that was a good chapter for me to post. BUT! There is something else for me to do. FOR EMMERYN!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mad King Gangrel

Chrom and the Shepherds have been on their way to Gangrel's position since Link's and Lon'qu's reclassing. However, progress has been slow as the entire area is one giant wasteland. Link however, was focusing more on one thing and one thing alone.

"Gangrel. We're getting close."

Chrom perked up at the mention of the Mad King's name. "How can you tell?"

Link pointed at a small scruff of fur caught on a shrub. "That is from Gangrel's coat. He is the only one I know with so much fur on their clothing."

All of the soldiers looked at Link, who now had a coat rimmed in white fur. "Wha- Oh, come on! We need to hurry!"

Chrom nodded. "It's about time we put an end to the Mad King's twisted rule once and for all!" His command was met by a cheer from the rest of the encampment, and a smile from Link and Robin. "Now, double time!"

Link nodded and drew his sword. "If need be, I will strike him down with this very blade." His mind wandered to the other King. "...And Gangrel won't be the only one."

OOO

Gangrel was busy surveying the battlefield he had picked out for the upcoing conflict. Then, Aversa came up to give her report.

"My King, it appears that the Yllisian forces are nearing the field."

Gangrel merely laughed. "HA! With the army I have at my disposal, I could break their ranks more easily than I can break wind!"

Aversa got a smile from that. "Oh, the song the bards would make of that!"

"Yes, yes, but now, mobilize our troops! I want a welcome party ready for our dear prince."

Aversa bowed. "At once, my liege."

With that, she left. Ganondorf had been listening, and now had a sinister smile of his own.

"It's about time I stood off against that green fool again."

OOO

The Shepherds had arrived. They were at the spot that would serve as Gangrel's grave, or their own. All of them were preparing their weapons, especially Link and Chrom. Mainly because they were the ones with the most at stake here. Link had readied his sword and shield, as well as several other weapons, and had begun stretching when another newcomer arrived. Olivia.

"Khan Basilio? Is it okay if I join in for this fight?"

The agressive Khan looked up, or rather, down, at the small, pink-haired girl. "Uh, so long as it is okay with Chrom, I suppose."

Link had walked over and heard their conversation. "Let her join. You and I both know that Chrom would allow her, and right now, we need as many troops as we can get."

Basilio nodded. "Very well. Alright, Olivia. You can be a part of the action. But be careful, thre are some serious warriors out here. Partner up with someone, okay? How about that, Gaius, was it? He's seen his fair share of scuffles since he was recruited."

Olivia nodded and went off to the thief, who had actually started pulling his weight and training, honing his skills with a sword.

Chrom, Link, and Robin were busy surveying the battlefield. Link was using something called a Hawkeye to view the field from a distance, and noticed several high-class warriors, specifically Heroes, as well as the Mad King himself.

"Well, it seems that they have far more soldiers than us, and they are far better equipped. The only advantages we have are the overall skill of some of our soldiers, namely us three, Lon'qu, and Frederick."

Robin nodded and looked around, trying to see if there was anything Link missed. However, he noticed something very helpful.

"Some of the Plegians are casting aside their weapons!"

Frederick was shocked. "But why? What would cause them to- Emmeryn."

Chrom bowed his head. "I guess her words reached some of them after all."

Robin walked over to their perch to see the battlefield. "Excpet for a loyal few, they are all leaving. The day may yet be ours!"

While Gangrel wasn;t happy about this, he wanted something else that Chrom had.

"Go! Slaughter them and get me the Fire Emblem!"

No sooner than the words had left his mouth did the men follow through with it. They charged, but were met only by Link's bomb arrows, which he had taken the time to prepare. They hadn't seen weapons like tha before, so they were terrified.

"What the hell!?"

Gangrel was witnessing this from his perch in the southern forts, but he was not happy.

"NOT FAIR! Why do they have all of the unique weapons while all I have is this guy?" He gestured at Ganondorf to no one in particular, but he wasn't very surprised by Link's arsenal

"Trust me, I'm far more impressive than anything that kid has. I'll prove it." He grabbed his sword and walked to Link's position, who was busy picking of the straglers, so he didn't notice the King of Evil nearing his position. But, his ears picked up the almost inaudible sound of Ganondorf walking on the sandy landscape.

"Watch your distance, Gerudo. Another step will grant you an arrow between your eyes."

The 'Gerudo' in question laughed. "You know that doesn't work on me. Only your Master Sword is capable of hurting me."

Link held up his bow, which now looked different. "I got it reforged. And before it could cool off, I gave it some of the Triforce of Courage's power. This Sacred Bow as I like to call it, is capable of hurting you."

Ganondorf stepped back. "Damn you, Goddesses. Always giving him the upper hand."

He didn't notice Link aiming an arrow at him. Link released, and the arrow sailed and burried itself in Ganondorf's left arm.

"GAH! Damn Hero! At least FIGHT fair!"

Link aimed another arrow at him, a neutral expresion on his face. "All this coming from you, Ganondorf. The very same man who possessed Zelda, Destroyed Hyrule Castle, and slautered one of the Six Sages. And you're telling me to fight fair."

Ganondorf smiled. "You're smarter than you look, kid."

Link drew the bow back even further. "You learn quite a lot on a quest to stop a tyrant. And this isn't exactly my first time around."

He fired the arrow, but Ganondorf sliced it in half before it could even reach him. "Just because they can hurt me doesn't mean that I'll let them."

He was cut off by Link drawing his sword and charging the Gerudo Demon. They began trading blows, but thanks to Link's reclassing, he was able to keep the upper hand, as he was faster than Ganondorf, and as such could keep him on him toes. However, Ganondorf hadn't been idling either, and had been training to increase his own strength to levels that surpassed those of which he had before, effectively causing Link to focus more on his guard than his assault, which in escence put the two of them on even terms. However, Ganondorf had an advantage.

"TAKE DOWN THIS WORM! MOVE OUT!"

OOO

Chrom and Sumia were flying over to Gangrel's fort for the final confrontation. Once they arrived, Sumia dropped off Chrom and flew away, as this was his fight, not hers.

"Welcome, Princey! Tell me, what do you want written on your gravestone? 'The foolish prince who thought he could change his fate'? Or would you prefer 'He lived, he fought, but in the end he turned out to be nothing but a maggot squashed under the Plegian King's boot'!"

He cast a spell using his Levin Sword at Chrom, but using his Falchion, he managed to fend the attack off. Chrom rushed in with a swift over-handed swing. The Mad King blocked it, but Chrom was stronger and caused him to stagger, and used the opportunity to open a gash in the center of Gangrel's chest. It was bleeding, but not so much as to hinder him. Chrom began redirect the lightning from Gangrel's sword back at him, but it wasn't strong enough to truly hurt him, only give him a mild shock since it's power was weakened due to some of it being grounded. Soon, both Gangrel and Chrom were breathing hard, so both had to find a way to finish this fight. Chrom ran up and swung back-handed at the Mad King, forcing him to block since he didn't have the strength to dodge anymore. Chrom began forcing the sword onto the ground, and once it was there, he stepped on it an drove his own into Gangrel's stomach.

"T-to hell with... all of it..."

He then breathed his last, and fell, a large puddle forming around him. Chrom couldn't believe it. It was over.

Many Plegian soldiers began throwing down their weapons, as without Gangrel to back up the commands, they had no reason to fight. Even the group tasked with defeating Link found no reason to continue, angering Ganondorf greatly.

"PICK UP YOUR WEAPONS! PICK THEM UP AND KILL HIM!"

The command was met by the soldiers walking away. Only one soldier said anything.

"No. No more killing. Don't you see what it has brought our opponents? While we have suffered, we have suffered anywhere near as much as the Yllisians. We just can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry, sir, but we just can't do it any longer."

With that, he left. Ganondorf realized his disadvantage and backed off.

"You're lucky, Hero. You always get your way. You'll know true pain soon enough."

He then jumped high and left a confused Link to ponder what he just said.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

* * *

**YAY! GANGREL IS DEAD! I was always hoping that he went out after what he did to Emmeryn. HE DESERVED IT. OniHelix out!**


End file.
